


I'm here always...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron needs a lot of hugs, Comfort, F/M, Love, Multi, liv loves her big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Liv are still in Mauritius when watching a movie that reminds him of Robert, Aaron breaks down lucky Liv is there for her big bro





	I'm here always...

**Author's Note:**

> So now that Charity and Noah are back it's only Liv, chas, Aaron and Sandra in Mauritius. Similar to my other two x  
> Might upload another one tomorrow x

Aaron started at the window waiting for Chas and Liv to come back. They went to drop Noah and Charity at the airport but Aaron didn't want to go he didn't feel ready.

He looked at Sandra who was fast asleep and felt regret for the way he treated her in the past so he was making up for it by helping Liv with whatever she needed. He loved his little sister and had a lot of respect for her not just bwcuse of Sandra but because she looked after him as well.

When he came he hugged Liv tight and she did the same she promised he wasn't alone. He always had her no matter what and he loved her for that, making him feel safe.

"Aaron? We're back!" Liv called out and came running in sitting next to Aaron grabbing his hand. She does it all the time and Aaron loves it. "Hey kid! What you got there hmm?" He pointed at her bag.

"All in good time my little companion ." Liv said adoptiong her Jackie Chan voice. Aaron laughed. Liv had a thing for karate kid and Jackie Chan.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Liv said standing Aaron up and pushing him up the stairs. They went into Liv's room and sat down. Liv put the DVD in and sat down next to Aaron grabbing her blanket and placing it ontop of them. 

Her head on Aaron's shoulder and her little fingers in his hands. "What we watching then?" Aaron asked. Liv nudged him when the movie came on "Lord of the rings!" 

"Oh!" Aaron pushed the blanked away and started shaking he tried to get his breathing under control but he couldn't! 

"Aaron? Hey it's ok just follow my breathing! It's ok your safe I'm here it's ok calm down!" Aaron got his breathing under control and sat back down.

Liv wrapped the blanket around him and Aaron pulled it tighter. "Sorry.." Liv just smiled and pushed Aaron's hair away from his forehead before speaking "it's ok! Your gonna be upset with stuff like this but don't worry it's all ok. Aaron your safe here. You can be and do what you want! No one is gonna judge you. And if they do then they got me to deal with ok!"

"Thank you sis." "Oi! Don't ever thank me I'm always here for you. You've looked after me now it's my turn ok?" Aaron nodded and rested his head on Liv's shoulder before resuming the movie.

Liv ran her fingers through her brothers gel free hair and pecked his cheek. He always had her no matter what..

When Chas came to tell them dinner was ready she saw both of them asleep. Liv's arms tightly around Aaron and Aaron's head on her shoulder and one arm around his sister. 

They looked so peaceful she left them with a smile on her face glad that her son had someone that loved ok as much as she did..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
